Naruto Fiction: Possession, be mine?
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: My entry for the Kakashi/Iruka Winter Round 2011 on LiveJournal. Exchange fic written for Heiligwasser.Summary: Iruka is being stalked, but by whom?


Iruka headed towards the academy building, arms laden with books, brown leather satchel filled with graded papers over one shoulder and the warmth of the early morning sunlight beating down on his head. He ran through his lesson plans in his mind; the promising heat of the day quickly added into his planning. He knew his rabble wouldn't do well indoors all day if the temperature was going to escalate as it had yesterday. A morning of theory work and an afternoon of practice sounded perfect—it also meant he'd get some sun too and a break from the constant attempts at escape from some of his more devious students.

He jostled his satchel further onto his shoulder only just preventing it from sliding to the ground with the pull of gravity and felt the hairs on the nape of his neck rise to attention. Iruka's well honed senses, normally used for dodging spitballs from his more errant students, now doing the job they'd been trained for. He walked forward a few more steps, hands tightening on the books he carried but showing no other signs of anything being out of the ordinary.

When Iruka reached the door to the building, he paused for a moment letting his senses expand, hunting for a chakra signature. The feeling running along the nape of his neck told Iruka that whoever was watching him hadn't stopped. The sensation of hidden eyes staring at him and causing a shiver of unease down his spine hadn't even wavered. Whoever it was, was confidant in their concealment. Though that didn't help Iruka figure out the answers to the myriad of questions now running through his mind at breakneck speed or waylay the feeling of trepidation that settled like a lead weight in his stomach.

He turned slowly, looking out at the dusty graveled yard, he'd just crossed and up into the trees were most civilians wouldn't think to look straining his vision as far as he could. But there was no-one in sight and that uneasy feeling persisted. Iruka could get no read off the sensation—there was no malicious intent there and yet people did not watch him or deliberately conceal themselves from him unless they were up to something. Iruka's gaze wandered, his other senses finding nothing but the warmth of the sun, the scent of gravel and sticky sap and the lack of chakra anywhere outside.

Iruka arched a brow, shook his head feigning confusion and dismissal before pivoting on his heel and heading inside. Iruka's mind was whirring fast, someone was watching him, someone who was good at concealment but hadn't tried to hide the fact that they were watching him. A Jounin level no doubt, there were no Chuunin in the village who had that talent—his knowledge of all the ninja within Konoha was a tactical advantage in certain situations and a liability in others. His extensive knowledge of the ninja in the city was part of his job on the Mission Desk and why the Sandaime and Tsunade-sama kept him in confidence.

But who could it be? And the more important question, why?

Iruka walked down the long corridor to the last classroom on the left, unlocking the door and stepping across the threshold after pressing an ear to the solid oak door, listening for disturbances. His instincts were humming at high alert even after those eyes had left him at the door to the Academy. He knew it wasn't one of his students, though Konohamaru had taken to trying to prank him lately. Iruka believed that Konohamaru's behaviour related directly to Naruto being so busy learning to be the next Hokage, but that assumption was currently unsubstantiated. Iruka deposited the book's he'd been carrying on the desk at the front of the classroom; he felt the muscles in his arms ease when he released the heavy burden of books and then slipped his satchel off his shoulder, letting it drop to the side of his desk to lean on one sturdy table leg.

Iruka glanced out the window, but felt no presence beyond the glass. There was no gaze pressing on him now. He turned from the window's lining the wall to glance at the blackboard, eyes flitting back to the window as he stepped forward to retrieve a stick of chalk from the thin wooden gully running the length of the board. He stepped to the far left and went to write the date in the top left hand corner of the ancient black board and stopped, hand suspended mid air posed to write. The date. Yesterday's date was still written on the board, but that wasn't the problem.

Why hadn't he realised this yesterday? Today was the day the Kazekage had come to visit, an entourage of diplomat's in his wake. Gaara had come to see Naruto and that meant... "Shit."

Iruka's hand dropped as he glared at the date on the board, his curse forgotten, as there was no one to hear it yet. His students weren't renowned for ever being early—taking a leaf out of a certain Jounin's book. Apparently, _he_ was here again and that meant Iruka had to be on his guard. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his shoulders knotted with tension. Could he really stand another week of this nonsense? But Iruka knew he couldn't say anything, wouldn't say anything. It was both a matter of pride and of diplomacy. He shook his head, hand dropping away from his face as he stared at the white marks on the blackboard, resigned to another week of sneaking, avoiding and stress.

Iruka reached for the board rubber, swiping it across the chalk marks with even strokes to erase the warning he hadn't managed to notice and chalked in today's date. He would not let anything disrupt teaching his kids—not even a stalker who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Iruka-sensei."

Iruka jumped, whirling around to face the sound of a deep gravelly voice and finding nobody in the room with him. His eyes darted left and right, finding nothing, when he heard a deep, put upon sigh he zeroed in on the sound, eyes going down as he stepped around the corner of his desk to find... "Pakkun?"

"Yes, sensei."

Iruka couldn't mistake one of Kakashi's dogs; Pakkun was one of the few he'd actually met previously and the grumpy pug was always welcome in his classroom. Iruka sighed, shoulders easing back from their hunched position, hands he hadn't even considered moving dropping back from the defensive position in front of his face. Iruka watched as Pakkun cocked his head to the side, analysing him and he chuckled nervously, "Kakashi-san must have got that gesture from you."

Pakkun snorted indelicately and Iruka's smile grew less strained and more normal, easing back into the familiar. He knelt down in front of the pug, making sure to bring them as close to an even eye level as possible. It was something he'd learnt with ninken and children: they liked to feel on the same level, and he liked to offer that reassurance because it often came back to help him later on. The gesture showed a level of trust, acknowledgement and acceptance that few others offered. He didn't reach out to touch Pakkun—ninken were not pet's and unless they permitted it, they were not to be touched by anyone other than their summoner.

The thought of Kakashi slid into Iruka's mind like the man himself, an elusive wisp of smoke on the breeze. Iruka shoved the thought aside quickly, the image of gloved hands running along skin, making the hairs on his forearms stand on end and warmth try to filter into his cheeks as it pooled low in his abdomen. Iruka derailed his own thoughts of just what he'd like the Copy-nin to touch by speaking, "What can I do for you Pakkun?" His voice was a little breathy, and he saw Pakkun's brow furrow slightly before the expression was gone.

"The Hokage wants you to come to the tower."

Iruka eyed the pug for a few moments, gathering his thoughts as a riot of questions ran through his mind. He sorted them out in order of import before speaking, "If the Hokage wishes to see me why are you here Pakkun?"

Pakkun gave an almost smile, the barest glint of canines, "'cos the Boss is too lazy to come and get you as he's there too and Tsunade-sama asked him to come get you."

Iruka nodded a small smile curling his lips, "Lazy again, huh?"

Iruka got more glints of white and they lasted longer as Pakkun nodded in a far too human gesture that seemed odd on the small dog. Iruka considered this new bit of information, wondering why Kakashi and he would be needed for something together. His mind latched onto that thought but he didn't let it run its course, steering his apparently over-eager libido away from thoughts that would embarrass him further.

"Boss was there to see the Kazekage. They're having a small get together in the Hokage's Office and she thought it would be a good opportunity for you to meet the leader of Suna as you keep missing him, and Naruto wanted you to meet Gaara."

Iruka's stomach dropped and he looked at Pakkun with slightly wide eyes. Go to see the Suna delegation but... Iruka grasped the first excuse that came to mind, "But my class."

"Taken care of."

Iruka blinked owlishly, not sure what to say or even if there was anything he could say to avoid this meeting. He didn't mind meeting Gaara. In fact, he'd wanted to since Naruto had first spoken of him a few years ago but … this was a bad idea. Iruka looked back down at Pakkun, gaze having wandered away to stare out of the windows that were lit by warm sunlight.

"I.."

Iruka missed the way Pakkun's dark brown eyes focused on him, clearly seeing something that made the almost smile disappear and a heavy frown fall into place. The frown was gone before Iruka's eyes met Pakkun's once more. "Come sensei. The Hokage is an impatient woman."

Iruka nodded hollowly, rising and turning to his desk to move the graded tests from his satchel to the large draw in the desk. He locked it with a simple lock jutsu that was set to the teacher's chakra signatures preventing nosy pre-Gennin from unlocking and altering there marks. It felt like he was moving through thick tar as he went through the motions of locking away the tests and chalking a few instructions on the board for whomever was subbing for him. He slowly lifted his leather satchel to his shoulder once more and, though the bag was empty, it felt like it weighed twice as much as it had earlier. His fingers tightened over the strap as he turned to face Pakkun again, the small pug not having disappeared in a puff of smoke yet.

Iruka's voice was low, somber almost, he felt like he was on the way to the gallows with no redemption in sight. "Alright Pakkun, I'm ready."

Iruka was expecting Pakkun to disappear in a puff of chakra smoke but the small dog nodded and rose to his feet, turning and looking back at him as if to say "are you coming?" Iruka's lips twitched but didn't curl into a smile. He was grateful for Pakkun's presence at his feet as he walked to the Hokage tower as if he was headed for an execution and not the happy meeting of friends and family that everyone else believed.

88888

Kakashi watched Iruka from were he leaned comfortably against the wall tucked behind the large green door into the Hokage's Office, legs crossed at the ankles, book out hiding most of his face from view. There was something off about Iruka that he couldn't quite put his finger on and the way Pakkun had remained with the Chuunin all the way to the door gave credence to that fact.

He'd have to talk to Pakkun later about what he'd discovered. The ninken had been gone for a good forty minutes and there was no reason he shouldn't have returned in less than fifteen.

Kakashi had been watching Iruka avidly since he'd entered the room, Tsunade-sama hauling him almost bodily across the threshold to meet various delegates within the relatively small confines of her office. Kakashi had actually been watching Iruka for much longer than that. Iruka had garnered his attention with his complete disregard for hierarchy and obvious compassion for his charges when he'd stormed up and yelled at him on the day of the Chuunin exams. A small smile curled Kakashi's masked lips at the memory of the teacher yelling at him, face slightly flushed with anger, feeling the now familiar arousal stirring at the memory.

Kakashi's interest in Iruka wasn't the only reason that he could see that there was something up with the man. It was in his nature to see beneath the beneath, as Tsunade often put it, it's what made him one of the village's top Shinobi. It was clear to him from where he stood watching the room that something was amiss with the Chuunin-sensei—though he knew few others would notice being too busy socialising where as he had a penchant for people watching.

Kakashi could acknowledge that his progress towards his goal of wooing Iruka into his bed had been lacking in all areas so far, but life had a tendency of taking him in a very roundabout fashion to where he wanted to be. There were numerous things that had come up between their initial confrontation at the Chuunin exams and now, things that had kept Kakashi from pursuing Iruka, as he'd wanted too. But now that things had begun to settle down again—Naruto was in training to become Hokage, the war was over and Konoha was beginning to rebuild—he'd made plans to woo Iruka into his arms and his bed.

The thought of that warm, supple skin under his hands, thick, soft strands of hair clenched between his fingers and those deliciously flexible hips undulating against him had kept him up on many a night.

Kakashi tracked Iruka as he moved around the room, sharp eyes watching intently. The way Iruka kept his back to the wall, the obvious tension in his shoulders and the way he was tracking people with his eyes made Iruka appear as though he was being hunted. Iruka was behaving like an ANBU recently returned from a mission and suffering from post-trauma anxiety. Iruka was on edge and Kakashi didn't like it. Ninja were dangerous in that state of mind, Chuunin or not, accidents could still happen that could be deadly.

Kakashi hadn't let Iruka in on the fact that he was being courted with a view to being kept; he'd been so busy with missions of late that his plans had been derailed constantly. But from what he could see it was quite apparent that someone was after his Iruka and that made something inside Kakashi twist up in a knot of anger. The only thing keeping Kakashi from doing something vaguely spontaneous and likely stupid, was that Iruka didn't appear to be enjoying it at all and Kakashi was certain he wouldn't dislike his attention's one bit. He'd seen the way Iruka blushed when he'd purposefully brushed his fingertips against the warm tanned skin of Iruka's hand when handing in a decidedly late report. Heck, Kakashi got more leeway with the man than any other Jounin or Chuunin considering his constant tardiness and purposefully scrawled reports designed to rub Iruka the wrong way and ignite that delightful temper. Kakashi couldn't help but enjoy teasing Iruka into a temper; it just made him that much easier to fluster with a careless touch or tactically worded statement.

Kakashi had noticed Iruka's shift in behaviour as soon as he'd laid eyes on him. He hadn't had a chance to act on his well-organised plan to snag Iruka as he'd been away on a long mission with ANBU for the last few months. He'd only returned to the village yesterday, and Gaara had arrived this morning.

The Kazekage had been making a point of visiting Konoha as often as he could and vice-versa. Naruto had been trying to get across to Suna as well, it made it possible to have various political discussions in person and make a visible show of the bond between the two nations and its two leaders. Gaara had changed a lot since they'd first met him, and a lot of that was down to Naruto's bullheaded determination and steadfast friendship.

Kakashi just thought Naruto liked getting out from behind that desk, his gaze flicked to where Tsunade had settled behind the wide oak desk that always held mounds of seemingly endless paperwork. He couldn't blame Naruto for it either—there was nothing worse than never-ending paperwork—it was a nightmare in the making.

Kakashi frowned as his eyes flicked back to Iruka once more, shifting quickly down to the book in his hand when one of Gaara's delegates walked past. He'd stopped actually reading once Iruka had entered the room, eyes trailing the brunet around as thoughts, ideas and plans churned in his mind. The delegate paid him no mind as he made his way towards Naruto and Gaara, who were sat near Tsunade's desk, the bright sunlight spilling through the window and highlighting both young men.

Kakashi's eyes lifted to search out Iruka once more; noting that he'd moved further around the room and now spoke quietly with Shizune who held Ton Ton in her arms. Kakashi had been invited to this small gathering of delegates by Tsunade when he'd handed in his report directly to her on his return the day before and now he was starting to think she had a very particular reason for it—aside from the political one.

Kakashi already knew that Tsunade wanted his opinion on the people here and to show the delegation, friends or not, that they had powerful Shinobi like him, in the village. Kakashi sighed softly, initially he'd planned to skip out with one excuse or another he'd only just returned from a long mission after all. But he'd chosen to attend when Tsunade had unsurreptitiously mentioned that Naruto had wanted to introduce Iruka to Gaara. He'd frowned at the Hokage but she'd just given him one of those cat ate the canary smiles as he'd shrugged and agreed he'd attend.

Apparently, Iruka and Gaara hadn't had a chance to meet when Gaara had been to Konoha on

his last few visits and Naruto was intent on not letting it continue—seemed that Naruto was quite adamant that the Kazekage meet the last member of his family that hadn't yet been introduced to him. That Iruka was behaving so strangely in a room full of delegates from both nations, and the knowledge that Iruka had yet to meet Gaara suggested he'd been avoiding the delegation meetings on purpose. It was unlike Iruka to deny Naruto something as simple as this. The man normally fit in well and made people feel comfortable even when they were at their most hostile—look at Sasuke.

Kakashi was fairly certain that someone from the delegation was causing problems for Iruka, which made his throat tighten around a soft growl that wanted to escape making it rumble in his chest instead. But what Kakashi couldn't understand was why Iruka would allow it to continue? Iruka may only be a Chuunin and an Academy teacher but he had a formidable temper that was often directed at him and his fellow Shinobi in the mission room. Iruka looked after a class of unruly pre-Gennin everyday and didn't stand for any kind of nonsense, unless it was an artfully executed prank. Hell, Iruka had stood up to him more than once were most Shinobi wouldn't dare and that was only one of the many things Kakashi admired about him.

Kakashi could admit that Iruka could be quite intimidating when he put his mind to it or had been worked up enough to reach his tipping point, but Iruka was always fair and kind to those he cared about. So there was something distinctly off about all of this and it rubbed Kakashi the wrong way. He didn't like seeing Iruka this way. It was clear that whatever had been going on was wearing on him—he was acting like he was on a mission, not at home in his village surrounded by friends.

Kakashi remained propped up against the wall, content to let the world believe he had his nose stuck in his porn whilst his eyes followed Iruka around the room, analysing his interactions with both the Konoha Shinobi and the Suna delegation. He turned the pages of his book every now and again, noting that Iruka was growing increasingly tense as the meet and greet continued. Kakashi could see that there was no sign of visible discomfort on Iruka's face, which was a credit to his training as a Shinobi, but there was an underlying tension that wasn't normally present in his frame that gave it away. Iruka smiled and made nice with everyone as he always did—few would notice the slightly pinched expression and the small twitch in his fingers when people drew too close to him, except someone who'd spent a great deal of time watching him—when he wasn't out on a mission of course.

It chafed at Kakashi that he hadn't heard anything about this from anyone. He'd expect Anko at least to have noticed, but he supposed that they were all busy right now. Rebuilding took time and effort and people sometimes fell through the cracks when they shouldn't. Kakashi hadn't managed to be here at any of the delegation meetings. His mission couldn't have been refused, but Kakashi could see the effect the delay had had on Iruka. The hand that was tucked in Kakashi's pocket tightened, fingernails digging into the leather of his gloves.

It would stop today—he'd make sure of it.

Kakashi saw Iruka look over at him, and he nodded his acknowledgement of the sensei's dark brown gaze and was a little surprised by the small smile that appeared on Iruka's soft looking lips. The smile was a far cry from the controlled curl of lip Iruka had given everyone else so far which was of great interest to Kakashi. Kakashi's anger and frustration were like a ball of barbed wire rolling around in his gut, pricking his insides constantly, but that small smile warmed the pit of his stomach settling the discomfort of inaction. He was surprised when Iruka made his way across the room towards him, not moving on to speak with Naruto and Gaara as had clearly been his plan.

"Is this space taken?" Iruka's gaze flickered to Kakashi's left, the spare bit of wall bracketed by Kakashi and a bookcase clearly empty.

Kakashi's eye crinkled in a smile, "For you, Iruka-sensei."

Kakashi watched a frown crease Iruka's brow and his fist squeezed in his pocket again making the well-worn leather of his glove creak softly in protest. That look said it all: whatever was going on with Iruka was starting to affect him in a far more insidious way. If he could not trust in his fellow Shinobi then he would feel lost and whatever was happening was starting to make Iruka doubt his long time comrades.

Kakashi tucked his book away in his pouch, both hand's disappearing into his pockets as he resettled himself against the wall next to Iruka. He made a note of how Iruka was, seemingly unconsciously, mimicking his pose—hands in pockets, legs comfortably crossed, back pressed from shoulders to ass against the wall for balance. Kakashi turned his head just enough to watch Iruka, letting his uncovered eye admire the contours of lips bracketed by thin lines that he wanted to erase; the dark chocolate colour of Iruka's eyes framed by dark lashes and the scar he wanted to make an intimate study of.

Iruka turned to look sideways and up at Kakashi a small frown puckering his brow, "Something wrong, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi arched a brow under his hitate, not liking the formality that reminded him of his late Father. "Kakashi."

"Huh."

Kakashi caught Iruka's slightly puzzled frown and chuckled softly. He smiled behind the mask, visible eye crinkling, "It's Kakashi, Iruka-sensei. We have known each other for some time, ne?"

"Yes, yes we have." A faint blush coloured the thin scar bisecting Iruka's nose in a horizontal slash and Kakashi smiled again behind the cover of his mask, liking the show of evident embarrassment.

"Good, good." Kakashi said rather jovially, turning to gaze around the room briefly, giving Iruka a chance to gather himself, before looking down at him once more.

"I uh, I thought you didn't like these meetings?"

Kakashi feigned indifference as he gave Iruka one of his silly excuses in the hopes it would keep Iruka talking, "I managed to make my way here after assisting an old woman across the bridge in the centre of town this morning, and after she thanked me by giving me tea and cake, I arrived just in the nick of time."

"Shame you can't do that more often." Kakashi heard the edge of amusement in Iruka's tone and caught the faintest curl of lip again.

"Mah, sensei—the people of the village deserve my utmost attentions." Kakashi stated solemnly.

"Of course, but does that extend to the cat that got stuck in the tree that one time?" Iruka looked up at him then, and Kakashi could see the warmth behind Iruka's eyes and something else that stirred him.

Kakashi didn't chuckle out loud but the feel of it swelling in his chest made him warm as he responded to Iruka's query. "Mah, sensei but of course!" Kakashi gave Iruka an eye crinkle smile that tugged his lips up under cloth.

Iruka chuckled a little nervously and Kakashi's eye opened as a frown dipped his brow. The expression was quickly erased as Iruka looked up at him once more as he spoke tauntingly. "Does that mean I can expect your next mission report to be on time and in good order?"

It was Kakashi's turn to chuckle softly before speaking in a slightly heavier tone. "For you Sensei, I may be able to arrange something."

Iruka openly frowned at him then. "You keep saying that."

"What?" Kakashi pretended innocence.

"For me—why is that?" Iruka stated, head tilting slightly to one side and Kakashi felt warmth colour his skin at the intent brown gaze, dark eyes flickering back and forth searchingly across his covered face.

"Because.." His voice came out slightly breathier than he'd meant it to, heat pooling low in his belly at Iruka's focused appraisal.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi watched Iruka turn, brown eyes watching him until the very last moment, gaze practically being dragged from his face as Iruka injected enthusiasm into his tone as he greeted Naruto and Gaara, "Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun..."

Kakashi watched Iruka's face closely, shifting just enough to follow his line of sight as the Chuunin quickly glanced over Gaara's shoulder. Kakashi noted the people in that area as he practically felt Iruka's tension mounting once more, not having noticed just how much the man had relaxed whilst stood next to him.

Did Iruka find his presence soothing? Or was it that he felt more at ease because there was a wall at his back and no access from left or right and an enemy could only approach from head on or above?

Whatever it was, Kakashi chose to think it was the former and not the latter, the knowledge that Iruka found comfort in his presence made that heat in his gut twist pleasantly. But that heat was frozen by a cascade of ice as he considered that someone here, someone from the alliance of nations, and, more specifically, someone stood nonchalantly in that quadrant of the room, was causing his Iruka to become increasingly distressed.

A plan started to form as he stood there, hands fisted in the pockets of his black trousers, casually leaning against the wall, watching Iruka speak with Naruto and Gaara before he took to analysing and categorising the rest of the room with a steady gaze, slotting each piece into his plan.

When Naruto and Gaara drew Iruka away Kakashi caught Iruka's glance and nodded, speaking softly so only Iruka could hear him, "We'll chat again, Iruka."

Kakashi watched as Iruka blinked, brow furrowing for a moment before he was unceremoniously pulled away by an overenthusiastic Naruto looping his arm through Iruka's and tugging him back to there seat by the window. Kakashi knew the exposure of the position would make Iruka increasingly uncomfortable and, in a way, Naruto's move made it easier for him to see just who was paying close attention to the Chuunin. It would greatly narrow down his suspects at least. Kakashi remained by the door watching the room from behind the well worn cover of his Icha Icha Paradise, the book providing good cover for his perusal. And though Iruka's mounting discomfort was making his gut twist uncomfortably, he didn't move, didn't approach—he was waiting.

He could be a very patient man when he chose to be.

He caught sight of Iruka rising to leave, watching as he tried to placate the obviously pouting Naruto, his hand's moving in a quelling motion, palm's flat out and pushing down on empty air. When Iruka had finally gotten away, he'd snuck around the edge of the room rather than stride through the middle as he normally would have and it fed the fire of discontent in Kakashi's gut. Iruka glanced at him but made no move to remain, disappearing out through the large green door Kakashi was stood beside.

Kakashi remained for a short while, noting a few of the other dignitaries from both sides disappearing out the door as well, and he made careful note of each one. Kakashi nodded to Tsunade when she caught his gaze and tipped her head in a gesture to the door. Normally Kakashi would disappear in a puff of smoke and leave—a bit theatrical at times but it served a purpose. It was a good way to garner attention and show off his skills to impress or intimidate their guests. But this time he vanished silently, leaving a few people eyeing the space were he'd stood for the last few hours with wide eyes and thrumming hearts.

One moment he had been stood there nonchalantly reading his book and the next gone, just like the ANBU he'd been trained to be.

It was time to hunt down his Iruka.

88888

Iruka backed up against a wall and cursed internally at how easily he'd let it happen. The time he'd spent just standing beside Kakashi had eased the tension that had knotted his muscles almost painfully tight and he'd let his guard down. Iruka had never felt tongue tied around the famous Jounin like so many did, and he always got the feeling that Kakashi found some amusement in his almost insubordinate behaviour. But now Iruka was cursing the man quite colorfully in his head as he tried to figure out a way to get past his stalker.

It had all started four months ago when Gaara had first travelled to Konoha to see Naruto. He'd been called in to talk with Tsunade and this overbearing, arrogant son of a harpy had taken a shine to him. He wasn't sure what Counselor Morinaga saw in him and he didn't really care, the man was more lecherous than Jiraiya-san and that was saying something. Iruka had been followed at a distance to start with and then the man had decided he needed to take matters further. Iruka hadn't been aware of his attention at first until odd things had started disappearing from his home and his classroom. A pencil, a sock he couldn't find, then a notepad he had been writing in and later his bath towel. That someone so clearly unstable had been near his children concerned Iruka more than the fact that Morinaga was following him around and finding some twisted pleasure in collecting his things...

Iruka had tried on a number of occasions to ward off the man and explained exhaustively that he just wasn't interested but Morinaga must have cotton wool stuffed in his ears. The man didn't stop; his constant gaze, though missed by others unerringly, found him in any room and on every street. Morinaga followed him around whenever he was in Konoha and Iruka hated the odd few times the man had found an excuse—any excuse however implausible—to visit. Iruka had tried everything to get rid of this obsessed man and had failed miserably. The overly enamoured stubborn ass thought he was God's gift to him personally and Morinaga just wouldn't let it go.

It had started to grate on Iruka, not just the constant eyes on him, but never knowing when he was going to appear, when Morinaga's so far affectionate attentions would turn more serious. Iruka hadn't taken it further with Tsunade-sama or mentioned it to Naruto because he knew how busy they were with the restoration of the village. Anko was out on various missions and the less his students and the easily angered woman knew the better.

He could deal with it. He had to deal with it because it was really starting to wear on him and it was becoming noticeable to others. And, from what Kakashi had implied earlier, Iruka had the impression the copy-nin knew something was going on, but he couldn't be certain. Kakashi was a master of misdirection and, though they'd been getting along when they had been around each other, Iruka hadn't had time enough with the man to begin to understand his quirks. Somewhere obvious, porn, lazy, interminably late, others were as elusive as a shadow.

Iruka glared at Morinaga with open distaste and some degree of frustration, his shoulders slumped feeling heavy as he eyed the Counselor warily. "How many times Morinaga-san—I'm not interested in you."

"I beg to differ Iruka-kun."

Iruka's face twisted into a grimace at the informal use of his first name that he had never invited. But as he made a move to speak, the air burst from his lungs as hands shoved him back hard against the alley wall, and Morinaga shifted closer. Iruka could feel the heat of Morinaga's breath on his lips and could see dark brown eyes far to close to his own. He turned his cheek just as slick lips pressed to his cheek, just barely missing their target.

Iruka lifted his hands and planted them on Morinaga's chest, pressing firmly to push the man back without harming him. "I am not interested! Now, remove yourself from my person Morinaga-san."

Iruka couldn't decide whether he had the patience of a saint or perhaps he just didn't want to agitate the unpredictable and potentially dangerous man that was pressed flush against him. Iruka could feel something stiff pressing against his thigh, and he turned his thoughts away from that particular direction, hand's pressing increasingly harder against Morinaga's chest to dislodge the leech from his body.

"You're just playing hard to get little mouse..." Morinaga ran a tongue along his cheek, and Iruka froze, revulsion warring with rage as he turned darkened eyes towards the once reputable Counselor.

"Get your fucking hands off me."

"No." Those brown eyes went cold, and Iruka felt the first stirring of panic. He knew very little about the man trying to keep him pinned against the wall, and he wasn't sure he'd like what he'd find out if he did. There was something missing from behind those eyes that he didn't like. It gave him a cold chill like someone had wandered across his grave. He blinked slowly, leaning away as Morinaga's lips drew up in a feral sneer. "Time to play."

"Or not." Iruka looked up at the sound of that voice and felt deep-seated relief flood through him like a wave of cool water on a hot summer's day.

"Ha... Kakashi-san." Iruka remembered Kakashi telling him to address him by his first name only thirty minutes or more ago, and it had left a tight feeling in his chest and swell of pleasure in his heart.

Iruka watched as Kakashi settled himself in an graceful slouch against the wall opposite them, his book loose in one hand hovering over his thigh as he eyed them considering. The small alleyway felt even narrower with the three of them in it.

"Now what are you doing to my Iruka?" Iruka blinked at Kakashi for a moment, processing his quietly spoken words the held an edge of possessive interest and the glint of a knife-edge in his dark eye.

"I beg your pardon?" Iruka felt Morinaga's weight shift off him slightly as the man turned more fully to face Kakashi, his arms still braced on either side of his body. There was clear disbelief in that nasal tone and Iruka could only hope that Morinaga wouldn't continue what he'd been doing.

"Oh, my apologies—you mean that you didn't realise that you had the Sandaime and Godaime's confidant, the future Hokage's father figure and the friend of numerous Jounin, Chuunin and Gennin, pinned up against a wall?" Kakashi chuckled darkly the sound was dry, almost forced, and Iruka felt something go tight inside him. This could go very badly.

Iruka had never seen Kakashi behave like this, had never seen this condescending sense of humour that was on the edge of being vicious. The condescension lacing his tone and the sharp edge to his words spoke volumes as to where this may be headed. But at the same time Iruka could feel Morinaga withdrawing; the man was a bully and clearly had the potential for violence when he thought he could get away with it. But Morinaga wasn't enjoying having it turned back on himself by someone who could actually back up unspoken promises.

"I..." Morinaga stammered, and Iruka felt another rush of relief as the Counselor withdrew further. The weight of his body no longer pinned him in place, though Iruka kept his hand's up in a readily defensible position just in case.

"Not to mention you have my Iruka." Iruka looked at Kakashi, frowning at the way he'd stated that so boldly—this wasn't like the man he knew. Kakashi was elusive, like a cat that didn't want to be stroked, curling away like a wisp of smoke.

Iruka watched as Kakashi tracked the slowly retreating man; he was still resting against the wall, hands deceptively loose and relaxed—but Iruka knew that he didn't need to do much to shift from apparent rest to action. He felt a thrill of fear run up his spine like an electric shock. The air felt charged, and he thought he caught the faintest whiff of ozone. Kakashi was dangerously close to losing it—Iruka recognised the signs and had been trained to do so and to do his best to counter them. But Kakashi wasn't there yet, and Iruka needed a little longer to decipher precisely what was setting him so close to the edge of reason.

"Perhaps you should consider staying away from leaf for a time. It would be unhealthy for you to remain should anyone else discover your... indiscretion, ne?" Kakashi's voice dripped intent like acid, and Iruka shifted further from under Morinaga, noting when Kakashi's eye flickered briefly to him before going back to his adversary.

"Are you threatening me, Hatake-san? I am a delegate of..."

Iruka heard disbelief on the cusp of hysteria in Morinaga's voice before Kakashi interrupted. "I know precisely who and what you are—the fact that you didn't know who he is and what he means to the people of this village tells me everything I need to know."

Kakashi was a well renowned Jounin and even an idiot like Morinaga could apparently feel the tension surrounding them. But Kakashi words caught and held his attention; what did he mean by that? What did his importance to others have to do with him?

When Morinaga didn't speak, Iruka shifted again slipping out from between his outspread arms and edging along the wall not liking having been backed into a corner one bit. Iruka froze when Kakashi continued to speak into the tense silence, voice ringing menacingly. "And it was no idle threat, just some friendly advice for the sake of your health, ne."

"I don't believe that you have anything to do with this Chuunin." Morinaga glanced to where Iruka had been pinned beneath him and glowered; the facade of being in control attempting to fall into place as he found and glared at Iruka once more. The counselor's words were spat out forcefully as his temper combined with his fear edge closer to their peak. He pointed at Kakashi accusingly and Iruka winced. Anyone with sense knew that you didn't act aggressively towards a ninja, any ninja, close to losing control. "You haven't been anywhere near him for the last four months, and he's never mentioned you!"

Kakashi appeared to ignore Morinaga's gesticulating, which Iruka was grateful for, but his eye locked onto him and Iruka felt like he was being pinned once more. Though Kakashi's eyes trained on him affected Iruka in an entirely different fashion, which made him grow slightly angry with the Jounin.

"Did he not or is it that you just don't listen? Very well then." Iruka didn't even see Kakashi move. One moment he was leaning up against the wall by the mouth of the alleyway and the next Iruka was pinned, warm hands sliding under his vest as warm lips captured his own in a heated kiss. He struggled momentarily before inhaling just enough air to recognise the scent of ozone and wet dog. His eyes slid closed and he pressed up into Kakashi's mouth, tongue flickering along his bared lips, which seemed to startle the Jounin who pulled back and replaced his mask with lightening speed.

Iruka took a few panted breaths, the sizzle of Kakashi's lips against his own, warming his insides till they felt molten, his groan throbbing with newly roused lust.

"I... well, "Morinaga paused and cleared his throat, and Iruka turned his head lazily to stare at the man noting the bright flush to his cheeks and how he wouldn't meet his gaze now before Morinaga fumbled on, "excuse me I must return to... ahhh yes, well."

Kakashi ignored the man completely, though Iruka knew he was aware of him departing in a flurry of movement and then the alleyway was quiet. Iruka missed the warm press of hands and lips that had departed his skin so quickly and felt irritated at how Kakashi had swooped in like the conquering hero.

"Mah, Iruka what have you been up to?"

Iruka lifted his eyes to stare at the Jounin slack jawed before clenching his jaw, hands fisting on either side of his body as he stood up fully. "Kakashi..."

"Yes, Iruka." Kakashi's tone almost sounded chirpy, but Iruka was almost certain that he'd managed to fluster the man—the tension that had filled the alleyway had dissipated as quickly as it had come when he'd licked over thin lips with the tip of his tongue.

"You shouldn't have done that! I didn't need your assistance!" Iruka was seething inside as numerous thoughts and feelings warred for dominance. Irritation and embarrassment won out. Kakashi had presumed to interfere with something he was trying to deal with alone. Kakashi had stepped in like a white knight, threatened a member of Suna's Council and on top of that kissed him in public without permission!

"I beg to differ sensei."

Kakashi's voice went cool, and Iruka glared at the Jounin's focused gaze before attempting to start another rant, "You...!"

Kakashi spoke over him, and Iruka's teeth clicked shut as he glared darkly at Kakashi's chest. "You have spent the last four months hiding this from everyone. I saw you for all of a few hours and realised something was off."

Iruka frowned, feeling like he was being chastised like one of his students and yet he was curious too. Nobody else had suspected; the fact that everyone else was so busy played to his advantage because he'd wanted to deal with this personally but curiosity, one of numerous traits he tried not to indulge to often, won out over irritation. "How did you know?"

"I like watching you." Kakashi shrugged, hands slipping into his pockets.

"Uhmm..." Iruka frowned again, not sure how to take Kakashi's comment. He hadn't felt the Jounin's eyes on him before so when had he been watched and why? Did he provide Kakashi with some kind of amusement? Or was there something more to it than that?

"You forgot something very important, Iruka." Iruka watched Kakashi approach slowly, not feeling in anyway threatened by his advance or the steady gaze that came with it.

"What did I forget?" Iruka's voice had softened a bit, the tight note smoothing out until all that was left was curiosity.

Kakashi reached out for him and ran fingertips along his cheek, and Iruka didn't move away. When they dropped away, coming to settle at Kakashi's side once more, Iruka had the insane urge to drag them back to his skin—the calloused tips dragged across his skin deliciously.

"You are important to the people of this village, to me and yet you did not ask for help. You are a ninja first and foremost, and if you cannot trust your team where are you?"

"Dead." Iruka stated automatically and felt a rush heat flood his cheeks as he looked away, sadness and humiliation filling the space were warmth had flourished. How could he forget something so fundamental? He taught the children the same thing everyday.

"Mah, at least he won't bother you again." Kakashi stated and there was a smile in his voice that Iruka hadn't heard before drawing his attention reluctantly...

Iruka glared hard at the ground, cheeks warming until he felt like he'd gotten sunburn, but he choked out the words that wanted to escape, needed to escape, "Did you..."

"Hmmm, did I what, Iruka?" Kakashi purred as he stepped into Iruka's space. Iruka could see Kakashi's flak-vest and his hands tucked into his pockets as warm breath tickled across sensitive skin making him shiver.

Iruka's fist's clenched and his eyes closed and he let the words he'd wanted to ask after that kiss spill out. "I... am I... yours?"

"Mmmmm, you will be in a few weeks."

Kakashi's breath ghosted across Iruka's ear again and it caused shivers to electrify his spine before he looked up blinking slowly at Kakashi's words not sure what to make of them in his hazy state. "Not now?"

"Eager, sensei?" Iruka could hear the teasing note in Kakashi's tone, had heard it numerous times when speaking with him before. "I would like to go about this in a more traditional way." And that one sentence surprised Iruka more than anything, especially when those calloused fingertips grazed his inner wrist in an erotic tease.

Iruka arched a brow at Kakashi's words, ignoring the echo of taunting sensation as he accused. "Traditional—why bother? You already kissed me!"

"Mah, that wasn't supposed to happen quite so soon. There was a plan..." Iruka watched Kakashi rub the back of his head, eye curled in a crescent smile and he wondered if those lips that had pressed against his own only minutes ago were smiling as sheepishly.

It didn't manage to reign in his words in though. Iruka let them spill forth in a torrent of question and accusation. "A plan! What are you talking about? You... you were watching me this morning weren't you!"

"No, I sent Pakkun." Kakashi said succinctly as if that were an acceptable compromise in his eyes.

It stumped Iruka for a moment. "You sent, Pakkun?

"I was still laid up in bed this morning, but he came back with you instead of coming to me."

Iruka stood up straighter and really looked at Kakashi for a few minutes, noting the paler of skin, the extra slouch—there were obvious signs of fatigue if he'd been looking. Kakashi was well known for exhausting himself and burning out his chakra whenever he saw fit for a mission. Iruka frowned, head tipping slightly. "He... why did he do that?"

"Sensed something was wrong or perhaps that you needed some company where you were going." Kakashi's tone had softened, felt more intimate and inviting and Iruka responded to it without even realising; the muscles in his shoulders loosened the tension as he relaxed back against the wall.

"But he was supposed to go back to you." Iruka said frowning up at Kakashi, seeing under the fringe of hair covering his black eye-patch.

"Mah, they don't always heed my orders—they have minds of there own sometimes." Kakashi sounded like him, that vague exasperated affection familiar connecting them some how and Iruka smiled, frown dissipating.

"Che, they sound like disobedient children." Iruka's smile grew when Kakashi chuckled softly at his words the sound was like a burbling brook, natural, comfortable and light.

"So, you're not going to..." Iruka pressed when the light laughter ebbed.

"No." Kakashi sounded very final.

Iruka frowned in consternation. He would never admit he was pouting at the man. Iruka went to cajole instead, thinking he might just be able to persuade Kakashi. "But I..."

"Iruka, I will do this properly." Kakashi interrupted, eyes intent, lips set in a firm line that Iruka could only vaguely make out.

"Crazy Jounin." Iruka groused, looking away and pressing more firmly against the wall.

"For you sensei." And Iruka snorted at the cheerful note in Kakashi's voice, shaking his head at the crazy man, no longer angry but still confused and frustrated for completely different and far more pleasant reasons.

88888

Iruka stepped through the door of his classroom just after lunch to find the children quiet; what was more disturbing than that were the various smiles tilting lips and the mischief mixed with amusement in various eyes watching him around the room. Those multitudes of eyes followed him from the door to his desk with rapt attention, probably the most he'd ever received from them in a lesson. He watched them as he moved, brow drawn down in open curiosity, until he turned to reach for the draw in his desk were he'd left the test papers that morning.

It appeared that Shikamaru had been drafted in to oversee his class that morning, and though the Nara could give Kakashi a run for his laziness, he'd actually taken the class out to do drill. That had seemed odd to Iruka before comprehension dawned and he chuckled softly as Takeda-san, the headmaster of the school, had filled him in. Iruka could happily assume that Shikamaru didn't fancy going through the effort of theory work and, knowing Iruka would return that afternoon, decided the least effort he had to put in the better. That wasn't to say he was a bad teacher—just a lazy one when he could get away with it.

Shikamaru had left the test papers in Iruka's desk to deal with on his return as Takeda-san had informed him just before entering the odd atmosphere of his classroom. As Iruka's fingers ran through a series of seals, he glanced up, eye lined directly across the desk he'd not paid any attention to when he'd come into the room. Atop the desk in the far right hand corner closest to the windows lay a bouquet of freshly picked daisies.

Iruka blinked slowly, seals forgotten as he lifted his head higher, now staring down at the flowers, brow furrowing and tension mounting as leaden weight descended to the pit of his stomach. He didn't reach out to the flowers, just stared at them non-plussed. Who would have left them there? It wouldn't have been Morinaga-san? Kakashi had given the man a very clear warning about messing with him and though it irritated Iruka that Kakashi had felt he'd needed to it also left something stirring pleasantly in his lower abdomen.

Could it have been Morinaga-san? The only ones who might know would be... Iruka looked up at the children, eyes flicking to each person in the room and seeing that same mix of amusement and mischief lighting multi-coloured stares—even little Hanabi looked happy. Could the children of... no that wasn't like his class at all. Iruka heard a soft snort and his eyes fixed on Konohamaru, his eyebrow arched in silent question, no words necessary before the boy was talking under his steady stare. "Hatake-san left them, Iruka-sensei."

When Iruka's gaze didn't leave Sarutobi-san's grandson, the boy started to twitch under the intensity as Iruka calmly waited for more. Hanabi-chan spoke up, "Hatake-san popped in through the window, put them on your desk and when we asked him why he shook his head, pressed a finger to his lip's and winked before disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaves."

Iruka stood quietly for a moment, gazing at his class. Kakashi had come here and left him flowers. Daisies too, not something an adult would do of all things but the gesture and the intent behind it made warmth filter into his cheeks. He coughed into his fist, looked around a little bewilderedly before clearing his throat, "Right then, lesson time." Iruka turned his back to the room, eyes intent on chalk and scrawling something on the blackboard whilst his flush died down enough that he could face the children again.

The children burst out into a chorus of laughter, some going so far as to hum under their breath, "Iruka and Kakashi sitting in a tree..." before he turned an arched brow on the laughing children, cheeks still hot but a stern glare fixing on each and everyone. They settled back down but not before he heard a quiet whisper from the back of the room. "Why's Hatake-san giving Iruka-sensei flowers?"

Surprisingly it was Hanabi's voice that replied to the quiet query. "Because Hatake-san likes Iruka-sense in that _way_."

"What way?" The girl, who he thought was Moegi, sounded confused by Hanabi's whispered words.

Iruka could just picture Hanabi blinking pale lavender eye's at Moegi, a pink tinge lighting her cheeks and it helped to ease his own embarrassment. He didn't expect her to continue with, "Like your parent's do; your Father always buys your Mother flowers correct?"

"Yes, especially when he forgets something important."

"Well then." Hanabi said with finality and then the room grew quieter, the sound of his chalk running across the blackboard with an occasional squeak. His mind wasn't so quiet, but that lead weight in his belly had eased and the warmth at Kakashi's earlier behaviour curled contentedly inside his belly.

Kakashi liked him and was planning to court him. And apparently the quirky Jounin was serious given the flowers on his desk. He needed to get them some water he thought absently, before a thought flittered into being—maybe he should see how the infamous Copy-nin reacted to being courted.

Iruka's lips curled into a cheeky grin as he noted down the lessons subject on the board. He thought he'd quite enjoy getting Kakashi to blush and it would prove he wasn't some girl that needed rescuing. Though Iruka could admit, he appreciated the assistance and the kiss that had followed. He was looking forward to stealing a few of his own after all.

It was going to be a fun few weeks after a hellish few months, and his prize for enduring it would be one deliciously attractive Hatake Kakashi.


End file.
